She Beautiful
by Reality-IS-Fiction
Summary: Jemma Simmons and Grant Ward find out on a night out with Skye and Fitz that things can changed quickly in a few hours. JemWard
1. Free Night

**~She Beautiful~**

Jemma Simmon's was not the type of girl...woman that he usually took notice of and he truly didn't know why he had taken notice of her, he thought it was between the when he had jumped out of the plane to save her and the indecent with the Asgard staff that mind fucked him. He couldn't stop his eyes from following her as she moved through the lab, she drew him in the more he watch her, maybe it was her smile or her innocents, though she worked for SHIELD she wasn't like any agent he had met before.

"WARD!" Skye yelling pulled him out of his thoughts.

He cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from Jemma. "Yes?" He asked focusing on Skye and not his wayward thoughts.

She huffed at him, "I was calling your name for like two minutes, where was your mind at?"

Ward's eyes drifted back to the lab. "Nothing just tired, what's up?"

"Well hopefully not to tired Coulson gave use the night off and FitzSimmons agreed to go to the pub and have a night out, so get changed we're heading out in about an hour." Skye said excitedly, it wasn't often we got down time while the plane was grounded.

Grant rolled his eyes. "Doesn't take me an hour to get ready but I'll come a drink and a while off the plane sounds good."

"Great! I have to go dress Simmons." The brunette said happily clapping her hands together.

"Wait, what do you mean dress Simmons." He asked before Skye ran off.

Skye turned back to him. "Yea dress her up, change her from a book-worm to a sex goddess, she's going to look hot." She replied before disappearing in to the lab.

Ward didn't know what to think about Skye's comments 'Sex Goddess', why did Jemma need to change, she was beautiful just the way she was so why change, to attract a man? He didn't like the idea of her getting all dressed up for some guy, not that he had any right to dictate who she slept with.

An hour later the Agent stood in the cargo bay by a non decrepit black SUV with no SHIELD decal on it, he was changed and wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, black dress shoes, a black button down, his leather jacket and a gun tucked in to the back of his jeans.

"Bloody woman, they are taking forever it's just the pub not the prom." Fitz mumbled as he joined Ward by the SUV.

Ward grinned at him. "They're women, they always take to long to get dressed"

"Not Jemma, usually, I don't know what's gotten into that girl, I mean I know it's been a while since she's gotten any but really this crazy."Fitz ranted and then his eyes went wide, realizing that he had said that out loud for Agent Ward to hear.

Grant laughed out loud at the comment it was funny, but part of him was seething at the thought of Jemma 'getting any'

"Hey guys!" Skye called coming in to the cargo bay with Jemma in toe.

Skye looked good in her skinny jeans, black boots over them, and a red halter top, her hair straight as a pin and smokey make-up, but the second Grant's eyes' landed on Jemma he was in awe, she looked amazing the first thing he noticed were her creamy legs bare from just above her knees down, her feet in-cased in strappy navy heels that added about three inch's to her height, his eyes moved from her legs to her to form fitting navy blue dress with a low but classy neck line, her hair was in wave's and her make up was like Skye's smokey.

"You lady's look lovely." Fitz smiled at the girls.

"Oh thank you, Leo." Jemma smiled sweetly at him.

Grant cleared his throat and looked away from Jemma. "Yea, you guys look good."

"Well lets get going!" Skye said hopping in the drivers seat and starting the SUV.

"Oh shot gun!" Fitz yelled hopping in to the passengers seat.

Jemma rolled her eyes and laughed at her friends actions but walked toward the SUV but before she could open the door, Agent Ward had opened it for her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you Agent Ward and I must say you look rather smart this evening." She said hopping in to the SUV and Grant closed the door behind her before walking around to the other side and got in the vehicle himself.

As they drove the group made small talk but Grant couldn't seem to keep his mind on the conversations, his eyes kept drifting to his right looking at the woman beside him, he mentally told himself to stop but he could seem to keep from glancing toward her, she looked beautiful.

They pulled up to a bar called 'Paradox' and Grant jumped out of the SUV, walking around quickly opening Jemma's door before she could and helping her out of the car, he held out a hand and she took his carefully stepping out of the SUV on to the sidewalk.

She blushed lightly not use to the attention . "Thank you, Agent Ward."

"You can call me Grant, we're off duty." He told her as Skye and Fitz got out of the SUV and joined him and Jemma.

"Let's get our drink on!" Skye said linking arms with Jemma and pulling her toward the bar.

Ward and Fitz's followed behind the women and Ward enjoyed the view of Jemma's hips swaying as she walked in to the bar with Skye; once they were in the bar the girls quickly grabbed a table in the corner of the bar.

"So what are we drinking?" Jemma asked looking over at Skye.

Skye seemed to think for a moment before smiling wickedly. "I'll go get the drinks, be back in a few!" She hopped away from the table before the three at the table could object.

"I'm going to slip to the loo, I'll be back." Fitz said walking toward the washrooms, leaving Jemma and Ward at the table alone.

Jemma looked down at her hands looking down at her nails not knowing what to say to the man beside her.

"You looking beautiful tonight, Jemma." Ward said after a moment rubbing the back of his neck feeling odd being alone with her.

She looked up from her hands and toward Grant, " Thank you; this is awkward it shouldn't be we work together all the time." She laughed nervously.

Ward laughed. "That's true, but I think it's because all we do is work and not actually talk."

"Drinks!" Skye hollered at them with four beer in his hands and a waitress with a tray of shots behind her, the waitress dropped the tray on the table before leaving just as Fitz returned to the table and sat down beside the seat Skye now occupied.

"Skye, shot's really!" Jemma exclaimed looking at the amber liquid in the shot glasses.

Skye set a beer in front of everyone as well as a shot. "Come on live a little, Jem!"

"Aye come on Jemma we don't get a lot of time off, live a little, it won't hurt." Fitz said with a laugh.

"What are we drinking too?" Ward asked picking up his shot.

"Hmm how about finally have a nice night off?" Jemma supplied.

Skye raised her glasses up and the others followed suit. "Cheer's to finally getting a night off!"

"Cheer's!" Was mummered around the table as the team clinked glasses before each downed their respective shot's.

Jemma coughed a little. "God that is strong!"

The men laughed and Skye shook her head. "It's Jim Bean what do you expect!"

"I'm going to nip into the loo." Jemma said standing up and Skye stood as well.

Skye linked arms with Jemma. "I'll come with you." She said as she pulled Jemma toward the restrooms.

Jemma used the loo before washing her hands and looked at herself in the mirror she was still shocked that it was her in the mirror, Skye really had done a good job on her make up and outfit.

"So what were you and Ward talking about when I came back." Skye asking fixing her make-up.

"Oh just that we have nothing to talk about because we have never talked about anything but work in the entire time." She replied.

Skye smiled sadly at her. "I guess it's true we don't really talk about anything but the job most of the time, but on the bright side he can't take his eyes off of you."

Jemma's eyes went wide. "No, no, no, he hasn't been looking at me like that it's Agent Ward he would never look at little old me like that, you my friend are crazy or drunk already."

The brunette frowned. "What? Why wouldn't he look at you? Jemma you're beautiful!" Skye looked at her friend.

"The best way to put it is that Ward is a footballer in high school and I am, for lack of a better term, the school geek, men like Ward don't go for girls like me, except in rom-coms." Jemma told the other woman.

"Nope I don't believe just because you're smart it mean's you can't attract someone like Ward and I am going to prove it to you tonight, now lets go get our drink on!" Skye pulled Jemma out of the washroom and over to the bar.

"We have drinks already." Jemma looked at her quizzically.

Skye smiled. "I have a plan and for my plan to work we need more drinks." She said turning and talking to the bartender. "Can I get a bottle of Jim Bean and for Green Lights." She asked.

'Oh dear what do you have planned.' Jemma couldn't help but think hearing the brunette's order, but whatever it was she was sure it was to be an interesting night.

"Hello pretty girl." Jemma heard as she felt a hand on her arm she turned toward the owner of the voice and his hand dropped from her arm.

"Oh hello there!" She looked at the man in front of her he was actually quite fit in her opinion, he was tall over six feet, pale skin, and a muscular build.

The man opened his mouth but Skye grabbed her arm again. "She's busy, sorry buddy." Skye dragged her away Beer in hand and a bottle under her arm.

"Why did you do that he was fit?" Jemma asked as she hopped back on to the stool beside Ward and Skye took her own seat.

Skye set everything down on the table. "He was a pig, Jemma did you not see that he wasn't even looking at your face he was looking down your dress."

"What are you to going on about?" Fitz looked between the women.

Before Jemma could say a word Skye answered. "Jemma was getting hit on by some asshat at the bar, he was totally just looking at her tit's and didn't even look at her face."

Ward felt jealousy flare up once more and also anger at the asshole that saw fit to stare at Jemma's chest, though he could understand the urge to the creamy skin of her cleavage was on display in the dress.

"It's nothing. Now Skye seems to have a plan that involves a whole bottle of liquor and I would like to know what that is." Jemma changed the subject.

Ward decided to take pity on her and help get the topic off some jerk looking at her chest. "Yes, what's with the bottle?"

"Aye, why a whole bottle?" Fitz asked as well.

"Well my friend's it seems that we do not know one another all that well so I thought we could play a little game to help us get to know each other better, do you all know how to play 'Never have I ever'?" Skye explained with a smirk on her lips. All three nodded know what game or atleast the rules to it.

"Is this a good idea?" Fitz asked looking toward Jemma.

She smiled at her friend. "Oh Leo it's just a game and Skye is right we know so little about Skye and Grant."

"You got any objections Grant?" Skye asked picking up on Jemma's use of her S.O. first name.

Grant ran a hand over his face. "Nope." He replied taking a swig of his beer.

"Yay! Ok we all have an extra beer to chase if we need it and umm Fitz can start us off." Skye looked to him before grabbing the bottle and filling all the shot glasses back up.

TBC...

A/N: This story is the first time I have written in a while, life family,my husband, kids and Career have all taken up my time and the inspiration for my other stories are all gone though I hope I will eventually be able to finish them.

I hope you all enjoy feed back and Reviews always welcome.


	2. Never Have I Ever

_**A/N: 11 follows only 2 reviews don't know if you guys want to actually have me continue my story. If you read PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**~She Beautiful~**

"Yay! Ok we all have an extra beer to chase if we need it and umm Fitz can start us off." Skye looked to him before grabbing the bottle and filling all the shot glasses back up.

Fitz looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "Never have I ever smoked weed."

Grant and Skye both downed their shots.

Jemma looked surprised at the man beside her. "Really you're so..."

"Anal!" Skye finished the sentence that Jemma seemed to be struggling with.

"I would have put it more politely but yes, Skye I can see because she's all rebel against the system, but I just can't see you smoking pot." She explained.

"I was young once guys, you act like I was always a SHIELD agent." He laughed.

"You high, god I would pay to see that!" Fitz chuckled as he imagining it.

"Ok, ok my turn." Skye said refilling the glasses once more. "Oh I got one Never have I ever gone Skydiving." Her face turned grim the second the words left her mouth forgetting for a moment about Jemma's jump out of the bus.

Grant and Jemma looked at one another with matching facial expressions before they both tossed the shots back.

"Skye!" Fitz looked at her with a accusing eyes.

"I am so, so beyond sorry I didn't think about it before I said it; Jemma are you ok?" Skye looked apologetically at her friend.

"It's really fine, Skye. Let's continue the game, Grant?" Jemma grabbed her beer and took a large drink.

Grant nodded knowing that she want's to forget about the question. "Well never have I ever thrown up on a stranger.

Jemma''s cheeks turned pink and she drink her shot.

"Awe really!" Skye looked at her with a empathic expression.

Fitz was laughing hard. "The stranger turned out to be one of our professors."

She glared at him. "I hate you Leo." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Your turn Jemma, make it good" Skye said filling back up her glass.

"Hm...never have I ever streaked!" She looked smugly over at Fitz how picked up his shot and drank.

Grant looked over at him. "You streaked?" He was suprised.

"It was a naked run around campus loads of people did it." Leo told them.

"Your turn Fitz!"

He nodded at Skye. "Umm never have I ever cross dressed."

No one drank and the they all laughed at the ridiculous question.

"Well good to know none of us are cross dressers. Now never have I ever jumped in a pool full clothed." Skye was surprised that all three drank.

"I'll be back, I fear the drinks are getting to me." Jemma stood and hurried to the lady's room silently cursing that she had to break the seal, she quickly used the loo and washed her hands before leaving the lady's room and heading back toward the table she was walking past the bar when a hand grabbed her arm causing her to stop and turn only to find herself face to face with the guy from earlier.

"Hello again pretty girl." He smiled at her and this time Jemma noticed the focus of his gaze was in fact her chest.

"Oh yes hello." She replied with a sigh before noticing that he still had a grip on her arm. "Would you mind removing your hand please?" 

He didn't let her go his other hand coming up to rest on her shoulder running his thumb across her collar bone. "Now why would I want to let a pretty girl like you go?" He asked still looking down her dress.

Jemma huffed. "Look you twat, I would rather not be touched my some prick that can't keep his eyes off my chest, not let me go." She tried to pull back but the second she did his grip seemed to tighten on her and she felt trapped.

He sneered at her. "Maybe if you didn't dress like a whore men wouldn't be looking down your top, let's not play dumb you came out looking like that to get male attention and so far I'm the only one that's taken interest so how about not acting like a frigid bitch."

Jemma was shocked she had never in her life been spoken to like that and his words stung, did she look like a whore? Jemma thought she looked good even her secret crush had said she looked beautiful, was he lying?

Jemma once again tried to pull free from his vice grip but couldn't and she registered that where he was gripping aching. "How are you speak to me like that! Let me go now!"

"Do as she says or you really won't like what happens." Jemma registered the voice as Grant's, a feeling of relief and safety flowed through her.

The guy seemed to register Grant as someone he may not want to piss off and he let Jemma go; the second that he let Jemma go Grant wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Oh I see you're her boyfriend, maybe you shouldn't let your girl leave the house looking like a whore..." He didn't get to finish whatever he was going to say because Grant let go of Jemma and punched him in the face.

"Oh Gods, Grant stop it's fine it's just words, you're going to get in to trouble!" Jemma grabbed at his arms trying to stop him.

Ward didn't continue his attack he knew that he would kill the asshole if he continued and while he would like to he knew he was freaking Jemma out; he looked the man in the eyes before speaking. "You are fucking luck that she's here to stop me, other wise you would not be getting back up."

"What the hell happened!" Skye and Fitz had heard the commotion and came over to see Ward punch the guy.

Ward turned to the group. "Asshole didn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Grant spat out.

TBC...


	3. Really Happining?

_**A/N: This fic is now M Rated! So it's going to get a little hot and heavy in this chapter. Also if you read please review I am saddened by the lack of reviews though I do thank the people that did review, much love for you guys.**_

**~She Beautiful~**

Ward turned to the group. "Asshole didn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Grant spat out.

"We should go before we get kicked out or worse they call the police." Jemma said looking around to the bar.

Fitz nodded. "Lets go and you can explain."

The three agreed and the foursome made there way out of the bar and out on to the street.

"So what happened, the whole story not just the he couldn't keep his mouth shut is not an answer." Skye looked between Ward and Jemma.

"I came out of the loo and was walking back to the table when he grabbed my arm and started talking to me I told him that I didn't like him starring at my chest and asked him to let go, he didn't and said something about me being dressed like a...whore and something about being the only guy interested in me and he wouldn't let go and Ward stepped in." Jemma rambled as she rubbed her arms the night air cold on her bare skin.

Grant pulled off his jacket and put it over her shoulder. "We can't drive, we have all been drinking." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I may have booked us all hotel rooms across the street and before you asked I cleared it with AC." She pointed the the Holiday Inn across the road.

"I'm not even going to argue let just go." Came Grant's surprising reply.

Fitz wrapped his arm around Jemma and pulled her across the street following Skye and Grant trailed behind them.

"Are you ok Jemma?" Her best friend asked as they walked.

"Oh I'm fine Fitz, it was just a drunkn' prick." She said leaning in to him as they entered the hotel.

Skye spoke to the woman at the desk before walking back over to group and handing them each a key card. "Were all on the sixth floor, let's go up and get settled in."

There was no small talk made the care free evening had taken a more serious turn and none of them seemed to know what to say at the moment so the four each made there way to their respective room which were all in a row Jemma in 612, Ward in 614, Skye in 616 and Fitz in 618.

Grant sat on the bed in his room going over how the night had started out so well, almost a team building night sans Coluson and May, and how it had ended with him having bloody knuckles and feeling like he stilled wanted to find the guy and finish what he started.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts he sighed and stood up and walked over and opened the door to find Jemma.

"Hey Jemma, what's up?" He was surprised to see her.

"Can I come in for minute?" She asked and Ward stepped aside letting her in, closing the door behind her.

"Everything ok?" He asked turning to face her.

She nodded. "Fine, I just wanted to thank you for what you did in the bar, defending my honor and what not."

He smiled slightly. "It's ok, you didn't deserve to be talked to like that."

"Still thank you, and I also wanted to return your jacket." She pulled the jacket she was still wearing off and set it on the end of the bed.

Grant barely heard what she said because the second she had off the jacket off her arms his eyes went straight to the bruises that were forming on her arms and he felt his anger bubble up, he walked over to her in two strides, his own hand running gently running over the bruising.

"He bruised you." He was seeing red; Jemma was so innocent, sweet and all around goodness, how could someone hurt her.

Jemma looked down at his hand, to see the bruising that she hadn't even noticed had formed. "Oh it's fine, I didn't even notice."

His hand rose and cupped her cheek, "It's not ok Jemma, nobody should ever lay a hand on you."

She looked up at him her eyes meeting his surprised by the look in his eyes tenderness and caring in them, she didn't know what made her do it but she found herself raising on to her tip toes and pressing her lips to his lips gently.

Jemma realized what she had just done and stopped and pulled back quickly. "Oh my gods, I am so sorry." Jemma pulled away from him and started toward the door.

Ward grabbed her elbow being are full not to grab the bruised part of her arm and stopped her. "Why are you sorry?" He asked turning her back to face her.

She couldn't look him in the eye. "Because why would you want...well me." Jemma felt her face grow hot with embarrassment.

The Agent was surprised did she really think so little about herself that she would think that he could never want her? "Jemma, you are beautiful. Hell I couldn't keep my eyes off you all night."

Though Skye had said that earlier and now Ward was saying it himself, her still found it hard to believe. "You couldn't keep your eyes off of me because I was dressed like a slag." The words came out before she could even think and she didn't know why she said them, maybe it was because the guy in the bar had put doubt in her mind about how she looked tonight.

Anger flashed across Grant's face for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. "Jemma, you looked beautiful, classy and sexy as hell without being a slag or slut and whatever else that asshole called you; I ...have been thinking about you for a lot longer then just tonight, I've been attracted to you for a while now, I just never thought you saw me as more then 'Agent Ward' the no fun and all work guy." 

She raised her eyes back to his and this time Jemma did not engage this kiss, Grant leaned down his lips sealing themselves on her passionately, one hand went in to her curly hair pulling her closer to him while the other slipped around her waist as he backed her in to the door. Jemma was shocked but kissed him back with as much passion as he was kissing her with, she was glad to be against something solid as she felt her knees go weak as his tongue slipped past her lips causing her to gasp and her hands to grip the front of his shirt. Her hands took on a life of their own and before she realized what she was doing she had unbuttoned four of his buttons and slipped her hand inside of it feeling the plain of his chest.

Grant broke away from her and rested his forehead against hers. "Jemma are you sure that you want to do with? We've been drinking." Though he would love to continue with her, he didn't want to push her.

Jemma bit her lip look at him threw her eyelashes and shook her head. "I don't want to stop and I'm not drunk, you're not taking advantage of me." She told him.

That was all the confirmation that Grant need, his mouth was on hers again, pulling her to him tightly, he pulled her off of the door walked them over to the bed as soon as the back of Jemma's knee's hit the bed she automatically sat on it and Grand lifted her up and pushed her in to the middle of the bed crawling on top of her resting his weight on his forearms.

Jemma and Grant lips separated, his lips found her neck kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Mmm." Jemma moaned as she pulled at his shirt wanting to feel more of his skin against her.

He knew what she wanted and sat up and pulled off his button down, loving the way she looked up at him and ran her hands over his chest racking her nail over his abdomen. "I think you need to loss some clothing." His voice was gravely and deeper then normal.

Jemma felt her arousal spike at the sound of his voice, she sat up as much as she could with him on her. "Zippers in the back."

He grinned and kissed her shoulder before his hands went to the back of the dress, slowly pulling down the zipper all the while still kissing and nipping at her shoulder, until the zipper was all the way down; he pulled back and helped Jemma to pulled the dress off her upper body revealing a little black bra with little pink dots on it.

"You're beautiful." He mummered before he moved to kiss her again.

Jemma wrapped her arms around him pulling his bare chest against her semi exposed body loving the feeling of his skin against her, as he kissed her his tongue fighting her's for dominance and winning, Jemma's nails lightly raked over his back causing him to groan on to her mouth. His mouth left her's and moved down her neck kissing her neck moving down kissing her cleavage before looking up at her as if to ask permission to go further, Jemma swallowed and nodded not able to form the words. Ward cupped one of her breast massaging it gently causing Jemma to moan and her hips to push in to his, feeling more confident he pulled back the cup and brought his mouth to the erect nipple sucking on it before lightly nipping at the peek.

"Oh bloody hell." Jemma couldn't stop the words from falling from her lips at the feel of him; her hips moving against his desperately trying to create some friction.

Grant pulled away from her breast and rose back up kissing on the lips before pulling her dress over her hips and letting Jemma kick it to the floor, his hand grabbed her thigh and wrapped it around his hip grinding his hips in to hers.

Jemma's hands between their down his back the waist of his jean. "Grant is that a gun?" She asked pulling her mouth from his.

"Shit, I forgot it was there." He reached back pulling the gun from his jeans and setting it on the nightstand.

Jemma giggled. "Never thought I would have to ask that whilst in bed." She said before pressing her lips back to his biting his lip playfully as she did.

Her hands slipped between their body's and to the front of his jeans undoing the button before unzipping his fly pushing them down his defined hips, he brought his own hand down pushing them off the rest of the way leaving him in only his briefs.

"Oh wow this is really happening!"Jemma breathed out.

Grant looked in to her eyes. "We can stop if this is too much, there is no pressure Jemma."

She opened her mouth before closing it again and opening it again and speaking. "Umm there is something that you may want to know..." Jemma didn't know how to go on.

TBC...

This was only going to be three parts but will now be four parts maybe 5. Please Review!


	4. Wow

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I really have no excuse because this chapter has been written for over 3 weeks I just never seemed to post it this is the last instalment of this fic so I hope you all enjoy. Also thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!**_

**~She Beautiful~**

_She opened her mouth before closing it again and opening it again and speaking. "Umm there is something that you may want to know..." Jemma didn't know how to go on._

"Jemma, what ever it is you can tell me." He said gently brushing a stray hair off her face.

"Umm...I've never...umm done this before...sex that is."She finally got out.

Grant rolled off of Jemma and sat up looking down at her, he was shocked she was a virgin, she was a fucking virgin, how the hell does that happen Jemma was sexy as hell how had no one gotten close enough to get to actually have her in that way.

Jemma swallowed the lump in her throat. "Oh...well I'll just go then." The Agent said after a minute of silence as she blinked back tears and sat up.

"Jemma no! I am just surprised, I assumed that you had done this before Fitz had said that you hadn't gotten any in a while." Ward rambled slightly.

She didn't look at him as she spoke. "Leo shouldn't be saying things like that, though I may have implied that I had done this in the past, I mean what kind if freak hasn't had sex at 24, no man really ever wanted to or should I say they bloody well never seemed to want me." She rapped her arms around herself shielding her body and subconsciously hugging herself.

Grant reached over and hugged her pulling her closer to him. "You are not a freak, any guy that couldn't see how amazing you are is crazy."

"You stopped though, why if you think I'm so brilliant and all that rubbish." She looked over at him for the first time since he slipped off of her.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Jemma it's your first time, it should be something better then with me in a hotel room."

"What's wrong with this? I want you, you seem to want me?" She asked.

"I want you, god I want you so much, I just don't want you to look back on this a regret it." Ward was worried that she may hate him if they did this, because sex was one thing but her first time was another matter entirely.

Jemma feeling bold leaned forward and kissed him roughly pushing him back on to the bed before pulling away. "I won't regret this and I won't regret you." She pressed her lips back to his and this time he responded in kind wrapping his arms around her rolling them over so she was back under him.

"No regrets." He whispered kissing down her neck once again pulling her pale thigh up around his hip pressing against her core again.

"Mmm none." She moaned out.

Simmon's hands again found his back running over his back one finding it's way into his hair as he took her nipple back into his mouth, the sensation driving her crazy with want. Ward slipped his hand down over her stomach and further running his finger tips over her cover core applying just the right amount of pressure loving that her panties were extremely damp.

Her eyes shot open at the feeling of his hand and her hips bucked into his hand. "That very nice." Jemma said breathlessly.

Grant looked up at her and grinned pulling his hand away and back up her stomach. "Why don't we take this off?" He asked pulling at the strap of her bra.

Jemma sat up and Grant reached behind her unclasping the bra and slowly pulling it off of her and admiring the newly exposed skin. Jemma fell down on to the bed, she looked up at Grant before moving her hand down and rubbing the hard bulge in the front of his briefs; he couldn't help but thrust in to her hand at the slight contact. She smiled slipping her hand into the briefs, wrapping her hand around him.

"Fuck Jem'!" He grunted out.

Jemma pushed Grant over and crawled atop him moving down and pulling him out of his boxers moving down his body until her face was in front of his cock, she looked up at him for a second before she took his rather large erection into her mouth and bobbed up sucking as she went.

"Oh christ!" Grant quickly pulled Jemma off of him.

She looked at him suprised. "Is something wrong?"

He gave her a quick kiss. "No nothing is wrong, I would just like to last. Where did you learn to do that?" He half asked half joked.

"I may be a virgin but that doesn't mean I have touched a cock before." She giggled.

The words conjured pictures in his mind of her going down on other men, they were not images that he liked in fact he hated them; he ignored them, and focused on Jemma. He rolled them over again, he rather liked her under him, and kissed down her chest to her panties he pulled them down gently letting them fall to the floor before placing a few kisses on her hips and pubic bone.

"Umm what are you doing?" Jemma looked down at him.

Grant was surprised, she had touch and gone down on men but none had gone down on her? What kind of assholes had she been with in the past.

"Don't worry you will like it." He smiled at her.

He continued kissing her hips, his fingers running along her shaved mound, he parted her folds with his finger before licking her little pearl, causing Jemma's hips to buck up and her to grip the sheets. Grant smiled, he sucked on her clitoris, slipping a finger between her folds letting it slip in to her virgin hole.

"Oh lord." Jemma moaned out gripping the sheets even tighter, nothing had ever felt this good in her life.

He continued to to suck, slowly fingering her tight hole before adding a second, he pulled his lips away and kissed her thigh as he watched his fingers moved in and out of her, never had he seen anything hotter in his life.

"Please don't stop." Came Jemma's breathy plea as she looked down at him.

Grant smiled looking up at her flushed face, chest heaving as she breathed heavy. "I don't plan on stopping tell you're screaming my name." His smile turned in to a wolfish grin and his words were emphasized by his fingers thrusting in and out of her passage faster.

His mouth found her clit again flicking his tongue, sucking on it and nipping at it lightly, he could feel her tightening around his fingers and he doubled his efforts. Jemma moaned and trashed her head after a few minutes at the pleasure seemed to build and peak.

"Grant!." She yelled out loudly, her thighs shaking closing in around Grant's head and her hand came down pushing his head away from her core.

Grant stopped and kissed her thighs letting her calm down as he grinned against her thigh before crawling back up still grinning at her.

"You look smug." She told him as she tried to calm her body.

He kissed her. "Are you ready?"

She bit her lip before nodding, Grant grabbed his wallet on the nightstand pulling out a condom and thanking god that he kept one in it.

Jemma was nervous she was defiantly ready but she still felt like a bundle of nerves as she saw him slide the condom over himself and was once again hovering over her.

"This is going to hurt a little but I promise it won't last long." He told her kissing her shoulder gently before he lined himself up and pushed in Jemma's wet passage, as he felt her clench around him he had to keep himself from thrusting in to roughly.

Jemma pulled his face to her's kissing him as he thrust past her membrane, Jemma gasped in to his mouth feeling a sharp pain as he tore it, before he stilled inside of her giving her time to adjust to him.

Grant pulled back from her lips. "Ok?"

She smiled again thankful that he was being so caring and sweet with her a far contrast to his usual tough, hard attitude in the field.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yea, I'm ok."

He kissed her cheek down to her neck, his hand making it's way to her breast rolling the nipple between his fingers as he nipped at her neck and started slowly thrusting in and out of her. Jemma closed her eyes as she felt him move in her, it hurt less then when he broke her hymen, the pain seemed to dull with every thrust; after a few minutes Jemma felt little pain and the pain she did feel was being over taken by the pleasure she felt.

"You...you can move faster if you want." She told his as he continued to kiss her neck.

Ward pulled away from her neck, looking up at her face kissing her lips, thrusting in to her a little bit more quickly not wanted to hurt her, he smiled when she moaned in to his mouth letting him know that he was not hurting her.

"Mmm." She moaned loudly in to his mouth feeling him hit a spot in her.

He pulled away from her mouth, looking at her as he picked up his pace again thrusting fast into her. "You feel amazing." He told.

"You...oh god." Jemma couldn't finish her sentence, as he hit that spot again. "More please!" She looked up at him pleadingly.

He grinned at her, grabbing her thigh pulling it over his hip and slamming into her causing her to dig her nails into his back as she shook with pleasure, he needed her to come, he was getting so close but he wanted to bring her over the edge again before he did; reaching down between their joined body's he found her clit and began to rub it feeling her pulse around him.

"Oh god...Grant!" Her nails dug into his back even more as she came around him, she was filled with pleasure her head swimming with the feeling.

Grant's head feel into the junction where her should met her neck, he thrust wildly several time's before finding his end. "Jemma...so good Jemma." He whispered into her neck as he came.

He caught his breath, keeping his weight off of Jemma as they both came down from the highs of their orgasms, he rolled of her a moment later, pulling the condom off himself before tossing it into the trash and pulling Jemma into his side.

"Wow." She breathed curling into his side, her head resting on his chest.

**The End**


End file.
